Sayid Jarrah
| Last= | Flashback1= | Name=Sayid Hassan Jarrah | Age=37, nascido em 1967 | Place=Tikrit, Salah ad Din, Iraque | Profession=Oficial de Comunicações na Guarda Republicana do Iraque, promovido para Oficial da Inteligência e torturador | ReasonAus=Acusado pela CIA de infiltrar uma célula terrorista em Sydney. | ReasonTrip=Encontrar seu amor de infância, Nadia, nos EUA. | Status=Vivo | Family=Nadia - Esposa | Actor=Naveen Andrews | Dublador=Samir Murad }} Sayid Hassan Jarrah (Árabe: سعيد جراح) é um dos sobreviventes da parte intermediária do vôo 815. Um homem corajoso e um líder competente, Sayid mantem uma maneira conservativa que reflete força e espiritualidade, e tenta lidar com os demônios de seu passado. Através de suas habilidades e liderança, ele tem um papel importante na sobrevivência do grupo, explorando os segredos da ilha. Antes da Queda left|thumb|200px|Kelvin dando dinheiro a Sayid. right|thumb|200px|Sayid ajudando Nadia. Sayid Hassan Jarrah nasceu em 1968 em Bagdá. Estudou na universidade do Cairo, no Egito. Serviu na Guarda Republicana do Iraque por 5 anos. Primeiro foi oficial de comunicações, depois foi promovido para a inteligência. Capturado durante a operação americana tempestade no deserto, conheceu Sam Austen, foi obrigado a assistir a um vídeo em que sua vila era devastada por um gás tóxico e a torturar seu comandante, Tariq, por informações. Depois disso começou a ser assombrado por memórias de seu tempo como torturador. Conversou na parte traseira de um caminhão militar dos EUA com Sam Austen, que estava olhando uma fotografia de Kate quando criança, antes de ser abandonado no deserto com alguns trocados dados por Joe Inman. Reencontrou sua antiga paixão/amiga de infância, Nadia, que foi supostamente interrogada por ele. Após receber ordem para matá-la, ajudou-a a fugir, na fuga teve de atirar em seu superior, e depois atirou em sua própria perna. left|thumb|200px|Sayid trabalhando em um restaurante. Em algum momento de sua vida, Sayid aparece trabalhando em um restaurante, quando foi avisado por outro funcionário de que um homem estava lhe aguardando. O homem se apresentou como Sami e elogiou a comida de Sayid convidando-o para cozinhar em seu restaurante. Ao chegar lá., Sayid foi apresentado à esposa de Sami, Amira que tinha os braços queimados. De repente Sayid foi dominado por vários homens e levado a um porão onde foi surrado para que confessasse ter torturado a esposa de Sami, mas o muçulmano só negava. Em outro momento, ainda acorrentado, Amira foi ver Sayid segurando um gato e disse que só queria que ele admitisse que a tinha torturado e que o perdoava. Sayid admitiu aos prantos ter causado as queimaduras nos braços da mulher. Foi pego na Inglaterra por membros da CIA, que seguiam seus movimentos e obrigado a para se infiltrar num grupo terrorista em Sydney para descobrir o paradeiro dos 300 quilos de C4 (explosivos) roubados em troca de informações sobre o paradeiro de Nadia. Teve de convencer Essam Tasir, seu antigo colega de quarto na universidade do Cairo, a se transformar num homem bomba para que os oficiais da inteligência recuperassem os explosivos roubados. Contou a Essam que os tinha entregado para a CIA no último momento para que ele pudesse escapar, mas Essam surtou ao saber que seu suposto amigo o tinha entregado por uma mulher, e se matou. Sayid ficou mais um dia na Austrália, para se responsabilizar pelo corpo de Essam e dá-lo um enterro digno de um Muçulmano. Estava viajando para os EUA para encontrar um antigo amor, Nadia que mora na Califórnia. Ele buscava informações dela à 7 anos. Conheceu Shannon no salão de espera do aeroporto de Sydney, ao pedir para ela olhar sua mala. Ela chamou a segurança do aeroporto e disse que "um homem árabe" tinha deixado sua mala desacompanhada no salão. Ela disse a Boone que fez aquilo pra provar a ele que podia fazer o que quisesse. A segurança do aeroporto pediu desculpas a Sayid pelo engano. (Uma cena deste flashback pode ser vista no disco 7 do DVD da 1ª temporada) Durante o vôo, ficou sentado no último assento da classe executiva com suas mãos debaixo de um cobertor, sem levantar (de acordo com Sawyer). Na Ilha 1ª Temporada Depois da queda, Sayid foi o primeiro a fazer sinal de fogo e pedir Charlie para ajudar. Á noite, Sayid disse a Charlie que alguém já deveria ter vindo. No outro dia, Sayid foi o primeiro alvo de culpa dos sobreviventes (Sawyer) "infelicidade, incluindo acusações de ser terrorista e de ser o prisioneiro de Edward Mars". No entanto, o início das contribuições de Sayid, facilitada pelo seu conhecimento militar, provou para o grupo ser um membro vital. left|thumb|200px|[[Jack e Michael apartando a briga entre Sayid e Sawyer.]] Depois de ter um briga com Sawyer, ele empregou sua experiência como oficial de comunicações para concertar o transceiver do avião. Enquanto concertava isso, Sayid foi visitado por Hurley, Sayid disse a ele que serviu na Gerra do Golfo, na Guarda Republicana. Após concertar o transceiver, ele liderou uma expedição para achar um ponto alto da ilha para receber algum sinal. Lá, eles captaram uma transmição de uma mulher francesa vindo da ilha. Sayid dedusiu que aquela transmição estava sendo repetida por 16 anos, e temendo que tais informações tirassem as esperanças dos sobrevivêntes, Sayid pediu para o grupo da expedição que mantivessem a informação em segredo. , , Alguns dias mais tarde, depois de javelis invadirem a fuselagem, Sayid discordou do plano de Jack de queimar os corpos. Sayid e Kate começaram a fazer a polícia moral da ilha, depois de que a água foi roubada, inicialmente culpou Sawyer por isso. Sayid parou a briga entre Jin e Michael e insistiu que Jin deveria ser algemado até descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Mais tarde, Sayid também discordou do plano de Jack de se moverem para as cavernas, acreditando na importância do sinal de fogo, e assim acabou ficando no acampamento da praia. , right|thumb|200px|Sayid no chão após ser golpeado. Mais tarde, Sayid tentou localiar a origem do sinal da mulher francesa, mas justamente na hora em que conseguiu captar algo, ele foi golpeado e inconciente seu equipamento foi destruido. Inicialmente, ele foi convencido por Locke que Sawyer poderia estar por tras da sabotagem do equipamento, embora Locke mais tarde revelou-se como o verdadeiro culpado. Quando Sawyer caiu sob suspeita por roubar o remédio de asma de Shannon, Sayid e Jack decidiram que eles qualquer meio necessário para pegar o remédio de volta dele. Durante uma interrogação, Sayid torturou Sawyer, causando um corte em seu braço. Quando Kate descobriu Sawyer era inocente o tempo todo, Sayid ficou severamente decaído, recordando o seu passado como torturador. Essa culpa levou Sayid a deixar o acampamento em uma solitária jornada de redenção, sob a pretenção de tentar mapear a ilha. left|thumb|200px|Sayid com a foto de [[Nadia.]] right|thumb|200px|Rousseau conversnado com Sayid quando o aprisionou. Enquanto caminhava pela praia, Sayid achou um cabo, que levou ele em linha reta a uma armadilha armada por Danielle Rousseau. Sayid ficou preso por horas até que a armadilha foi desfeita. Rousseau levou Sayid para seu esconderijo, e começou a interrogar ele. Rousseau questionou ele, repetindo "Onde está Alex?". No entanto, Syaid não sabia, e acabou sendo torturado pela francêsa. Sayid disse a ela que ele estava em um avião que caiu, e que ele captou um sinal contínuo, e perguntou como ela estava ali depois de 16 anos. Rousseau parou de torturá-lo e perguntou se fazia tanto tempo assim. No entanto, Rousseau não acreditou nele, e torturou Sayid ainda mais, acreditando que Sayid era um Outro. Depois que Rousseau acha uma foto de Nadia, que ele carregava. Ela perguntou o que aconteceu com ela e Sayid disse a ela que ele a matou, fazendo que ela o torture mais. Mais tarde Rousseau mostra a Sayid sua caixinha de música e Sayid a concerta. Rousseau então diz a Sayid sobre os Outros e como ela chegou a ilha. Quando Rousseau esta distraida com as vozes do lado de fora do esconderijo, Sayid arma sua escapada, roubando os mapas de Rousseau e suas anotações e trazendo eles de volta para o acampamento. Sayid encontra Rousseau na floresta apontando uma arma para ele. Sayid a pergunta se ela quer voltar, no entanto ela diz que ela não quer voltar com ele, porque ela disse que seu pessoal estão doentes. Na sua jornada de volta, Sayid é cercado por sussurros na floresta. Poucos dias depois, Sayid retona para o acampamento, dizendo a Jack "nós não estamos sós". Sayid que estava ferido recebeu a visita de Sawyer. Ele ameaça Sayid, mas para quando Sayid diz a ele que a mulher francesa estava viva e que havia outras pessoas na ilha. O mencionamento sobre os sussurros intriga Sawyer. Decidindo não retaliar, Sawyer vai embota, mencionando que ele vai continuar a mantar o sinal de fogo na praia enquanto Sayid estiver afastado. Voltando para o acampamento, Sayid recorre Shannon para ajudá-lo com a tradução das anotações em francês dos mapas de Rousseau, e eles continuam a trabalhar juntos, Shannon e Sayid começam a desenvolver um relacionamento. Enquanto tradus aquilo, as traduções não fazem sentido. Sayid declara que o tempo que gastaram foi um erro. Isso faz Shannon se sentir frustrada com Sayid e com ela também, e ela sai em lágrimas. Mais tarde Shannon aborda Sayid e diz a ele a história do filho de seu ex-namorado francês, que assitia várias vezes em francês um desenho de um peixe. Shannon diz a Sayid que as anotações eram de uma música chamada "La Mer" tocada no desenho e ela começa a canta-la para ele. 2ª Temporada right|thumb|200px|Sayid segurando Shannon morta em seus braços. * Se apaixonou por Shannon e disse que a amava em 'Abandoned'. Ele e a moça vêem Walt pouco antes dela fugir e ser atingida por um tiro disparado por Ana Lucia. Shannon acabou morrendo em seus braços. Ele deixou um terço pendurado na cruz do sepultura de Shannon. * Hurley dei para ele um rádio que foi encontrado por Bernard. Ele o consertou para que pudesse pegar transmissões. No entanto, o rádio só funcionou uma vez. * Torturou um homem misterioso chamado Henry Gale no episódio 'One of Them'. Achava que ele era um dos Outros e que Jack não devia confiar no que ele dizia. * No fim de 'One of Them', parecia estar recrutando Charlie para construir alguma coisa no episódio ?, aparentemente uma casa ou algo do tipo, uma vez que Charlie faz referência a uma mesa de jantar. * Foi para a selva com Charlie e Ana-Lucia seguindo o mapa desenhado por Henry Gale, na tentativa de encontrar o suposto balão. Encontrou ele e a sepultura da suposta mulher. Cavou o túmulo e encontrou o corpo do verdadeiro Henry Gale. Enquanto o interrogava, quase atirou nele, mas foi impedido por Ana Lucia. * Suspeitou que Michael tivesse se comprometido com Os Outros e alertou Jack sobre isso. * No começo de Live Together, Die Alone, quando todos correram para a praia para ver o barco, diz: "Talvez seja o Desmond". Falou para o “brotha” que não sabia velejar e recrutou Jin e Sun para velejar no barco de Desmond para tentar encontrar Kate, Jack, Sawyer, Michael e Hurley. Viu A Estátua no lado oposto da Ilha. Encontrou o suposto acampamento dos Outros vazio e, quando abriu a tal porta, haviam apenas uma parede de pedras. 3ª Temporada left|thumb|200px|Sayid arrumando os fios da estação Pérola. Após um dia navegando a procura de Jack e os outros, Sayid percebeu que eles provavelmente foram capturados e projetou um novo plano: acender um segundo sinal de fumaça, com uma fogueira maior e mais visível, no intuito de confrontar Os Outros. Temendo que seu plano fosse impedido por Jin - a fim de proteger Sun de maiores perigos, Sayid mentiu afirmando que o sinal seria para Jack. Foi confrontado por Sun, quando ela percebeu suas intenções; depois, ela decidiu cooperar. Jin também foi capaz de deduzir o que Sayid planejava desde o começo, embora mantivesse o silêncio. Jin decidiu ajudar Sayid na emboscada e mandou que Sun ficasse no veleiro, por segurança, já que ele e Sayid deduziram que Os Outros viriam por terra. Entretanto, Os Outros chegaram por mar e foram direto ao barco. Quando Sayid e Jin perceberam seu erro, Os Outros já haviam tomado o barco e estavam fugindo com Sun a bordo, que escapou por pouco ao se jogar na água. De volta à praia, Sayid se desculpou com os dois por tê-los colocado em perigo e os liderou na jornada de volta ao seu acampamento. Sayid decidiu acompanhar Locke, Desmond, Paulo e Nikki até a estação A Pérola depois que o “brotha” diz que o local pode ter comunicação com as outras estações e depois de saber que Eko pode ter ido até lá. Na estação, o muçulmano conseguiu fazer o equipamento de vídeo funcionar e se surpreendeu ao ver um homem com tapa-olhos na tela. Ao ouvir o barulho do monstro ele disse ao grupo que seria melhor voltarem. Eles encontraram Eko do lado de fora, muito machucado e logo ele morreu. Sayid perguntou a Locke o que o nigeriano disse antes de morrer e ele responde: “Nós somos os próximos”. Locke disse a Sayid que eles deviam enterrar Eko aonde ele morreu para não causar pânico nos outros sobreviventes e eles voltam ao acampamento para pegarem pás. Eles conversaram e Locke disse que Eko teve uma razão para morrer. Sayid ouviu de Kate tudo o que aconteceu com ela, Sawyer e Jack enquanto eles estiveram em poder dos Outros. Ao saber que a sardenta pretendia ir resgatar o médico de qualquer jeito, foi com Locke atrás dela para ajudá-la e os três encontraram Danielle Rousseau, que os recebeu a tiros. right|thumb|200px|Sayid e Kate conversando com Mikhail antes de lutarem. Sayid, Kate, Locke e Rousseau caminhavam pela mata seguindo a marca do cajado de Eko, continuando a busca por Jack. Depois de questionar Locke sobre seu plano, Sayid saiu para pegar algumas frutas. Foi quando avistou uma pequena fazenda e nela o homem com tapa-olhos. Sayid chamou os outros companheiros, disse que o local era isolado e pediu cobertura, pois entraria no local desarmado. Ele foi caminhando para fazenda adentro até que foi atingido no braço por Mikhail Bakunin, o misterioso homem com tapa-olhos. Ferido, Sayid gritou que não era um inimigo, que caiu de um avião naquela Ilha. Mikhail saiu da casa e acabou rendido por Locke e Kate. Dentro da casa, o russo se ofereceu para cuidar do ferimento de Sayid, enquanto isso contou mais sobre a iniciativa Dharma, a estação Chama, e o funcionamento das comunicações na Ilha. Sayid desconfiou do suposto integrante da Dharma e disse a Kate que ele não estava sozinho. Depois de trazer chá e do muçulmano dizer que havia matado um dos Outros, Mikhail partiu para cima da dupla, mas foi vencido por Sayid que o amarrou e ao levantar o tapete, encontrou um alçapão. Ele desceu com Kate e encontrou vários documentos da Dharma. A sardenta foi atacada por Srta Klugh que foi rendida em seguida por Sayid. Eles foram para fora com a mulher na mira da arma e encontraram Locke rendido pelo russo. Depois de uma discussão em outra língua, Mikhail acabou atirando em Klugh e rendido novamente por Sayid, pediu que ele o matasse, mas sem sucesso. Já saindo da fazenda Sayid disse a Danielle que o russo era seu passaporte par encontrar Jack e Alex. O russo disse então que mataria todos na primeira oportunidade que tivesse e Rousseau perguntou a Sayid porque não matá-lo. left|thumb|Sayid preso no balanço da vila dos Outros. Sayid então disse que o russo agora era seu prisioneiro e que ele era o responsável por decidir seu destino. Logo depois de Kate e Locke se juntarem ao grupo, a fazenda explodiu. Sayid irritadíssimo perguntou a Locke o que ele tinha feito e ele respondeu apenas que “digitou 77”. O grupo deixou a estação e ao olhar para trás, Sayid viu um gato que parecia já ter visto antes. No caminho para o acampamento dos Outros, discute novamente com Locke por causa da explosão da Chama. Disse para Bakunin não falar como se os conhecesse depois que o russo diz que ele, Kate, Locke e Rousseau não estavam na "lista" porque eram fracos, furiosos e assustados. Impediu Kate de tocar em uma das torres que compunha a cerca sônica e não acreditou que ela não funcionava mais, como disse Bakunin. Perguntou a Locke se ele estava ali mesmo para participar do resgate depois dele ter atirado Bakunin contra o perímetro de segurança, matando-o por hemorragia cerebral. Ajudou a preparar a estrutura que os ajudou a chegar do outro lado da barreira e, ao chegar na Vila dos Outros, viu incrédulo, Jack jogando futebol americano animadamente com Tom. Sayid, Locke e Kate, se separaram logo depois que anoiteceu e invadiram a Vila dos Outros. O muçulmano foi rendido e levado até a sala onde estavam Jack, Kate e outros Outros. Depois, ele foi algemado à um brinquedo do parquinho e viu Alex chegar para pegar sua mochila. Ele a chamou pelo nome, e quando a garota perguntou como ele sabia disso, respondeu que era porque ela se parecia muito com a mãe. Confusa, ela disse que a mãe já tinha apanhou de um dos outros. Quando Kate e Juliet voltaram para a vila dos Outros, depois de serem deixadas na floresta, Juliet foi soltar Sayid. Quando Jack resolveu que eles deveriam voltar ao acampamento e começou a caminhar, Sayid disse que Juliet não iria com eles, mas Jack a defendeu dizendo que ela iria porque também tinha sido deixada para trás. Sayid apenas olhou para Kate com um olhar de discordância e começou a andar. right|thumb|200px|Sayid interrogando Juliet. Sayid caminhava com Jack, Juliet e Kate pela selva de volta ao acampamento e decidiu que deviam acampar próximo a um rio. Quando Jack e Kate saíram para pegar lenha ele começou a interrogar Juliet sobre seu passado com os Outros. Ela disse que se dissesse, ele a mataria, e o iraquiano disse que acabaria fazendo isso de qualquer jeito. Ele foi repreendido por Jack, que disse que Juliet estava sob sua proteção e que ela só falaria quando se sentisse preparada. O iraquiano se calou e voltou para o acampamento com o grupo. Depois, ele foi com Sawyer atrás de Juliet quando ela foi pegar o remédio para Claire. Eles exigiram que a médica contasse tudo o que queriam saber, mas ela disse que não haveria tempo. Os dois insistiram, dizendo que tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Juliet se irritou e surpreendeu a ambos, falando coisas sobre seu passado recente fora da Ilha. Também falou que se a impedissem, teriam mais sangue me suas mãos: o de Claire. Então, eles a deixaram ir. Sayid estava cavando em certa parte da Ilha quando foi abordado por Hurley que perguntou se ele sabia guardar segredo. Logo, o iraquiano estava em uma tenda, frente a frente com Naomi, a pára-quedista misteriosa que afirmou que o vôo 815 tinha sido encontrado e que nada tinha restado dele, muito menos sobreviventes. Sayid perguntou como exatamente ela tinha ido parar na Ilha. Ela explicou que estava numa expedição de busca financiada por Penelope Widmore que tentava encontrar o paradeiro de Desmond e que a certa altura, seu helicóptero começou a apresentar problemas e ela teve que saltar de pára-quedas. Desconfiado, Sayid perguntou a Des se ele tinha visto o helicóptero caindo e Naomi se ofendeu pelo fato do iraquiano estar desconfiando de sua história. O iraquiano perguntou se ela tinha alguma maneira de se comunicar com sua equipe e ela lhe mostrou o rádio que trouxera consigo, mas não sem antes dizer que se lembraria de não resgatá-lo. Já na praia, Sayid tentava entender o funcionamento do aparelho e disse para Hurley que nunca tinha visto nada tão sofisticado. Logo, os dois foram surpreendidos por Kate que perguntou de onde tinha saído aquele aparelho. Tentando disfarçar, o milionário disse que tinham achado nos destroços, mas a Sardenta não acreditou. Sayid então disse que ela precisava manter o assunto em total sigilo. left|thumb|200px|Sayid tentando fazer o aparelho de GPS funcionar. Sayid foi abordado por Sawyer que tinha acabado de voltar de sua jornada com Locke. O golpista disse que o careca tinha voltado com os Outros e lhe mostrou o que Juliet tinha gravado na fita que mandou para Ben. Os dois foram procurá-la em sua tenda mais não encontraram e Kate disse que ela tinha saído com Jack logo após ela ter contado aos dois sobre Naomi. Sayid ficou nervoso e perguntou à Sardenta o porque. Ela respondeu que Jack era médico e que tinha o direito de saber. Ele perguntou se ela sabia onde eles estavam e diante da resposta negativa, foi embora, e deixou Kate falando que aquela era a hora ideal de contar a todos sobre a pára-quedista, mas antes pediu que Sawyer mostrasse a fita à ela. Naquela noite, ele falava aos sobreviventes sobre Naomi quando Claire perguntou se o mundo exterior pensava que eles estavam mortos, mas ele disse que aquilo não era importante. Também falou que tinha mantido Naomi em segredo para mantê-la segura de Jack. Ele voltou a afirmar que o médico não era confiável, já que tinha passado um tempo com os Outros e até tinha trago uma deles para junto do grupo. Sun interferiu, dizendo que Jack nunca faria nada par ferí-los e que Juliet não era má pessoa. Ao ouvir isso, Sawyer tocou a gravação que a médica dos Outros havia feito contando a Ben sobre o bebê da coreana. Todos ficaram bastante assustados e nesse momento, Jack e Juliet apareceram. right|thumb|200px|Sayid dizendo que nadaria até a estação Espelho. O médico perguntou como o golpista tinha conseguido o gravador e ouviu que não estava na posição de fazer perguntas. Juliet então pediu que Sawyer virasse a fita. Sawyer obedeceu meio a contragosto e ao apertar o play, todos puderam ouvir uma gravação onde Ben dizia que os Outros atacariam o acampamento em dois dias para seqüestrarem Sun e quem mais estivesse grávida. Juliet explicou que havia contado ao médico o que a estavam obrigando fazer na noite em que fez o ultra-som na coreana. Sayid então perguntou porque ele não tinha contado o que sabia e Jack respondeu que não tinha dito nada porque, até aquele momento, não havia decidido ainda o que fazer. Sayid estava caminhando junto com outros sobreviventes pela mata. Eles seguiam Jack, que tinha dito ter uma idéia para surpreender os Outros. Em certo ponto da floresta, o líder dos sobreviventes parou e disse que Juliet já havia lhe contado a algum tempo sobre os planos de Ben e que, desde então, ele pensava em uma maneira de se defenderem. Nesse momento, ele chamou Danielle e disse que ela estava ajudando em seu plano. Ele contou que Juliet marcaria as tendas, mas ao invés de grávidas, os Outros encontrariam dinamite. De volta ao acampamento, Sayid abordou Jack e disse que eles precisavam tentar enviar um sinal de socorro através do Telefone via Satélite de Naomi, mas Juliet contou que Ben bloqueia qualquer tipo de sinal de transmissão através de uma escotilha submersa chamada Estação Espelho. Então, Sayid foi buscar um mapa e mostrou onde ficava a tal estação. Disse também que ele podia usar os cabos que saíam da praia para guiá-lo até a estação e desativá-la, mas Jack não concordou, dizendo que era uma missão suicida e que eles tinham que se concentrar na chegada dos Outros. left|thumb|200px|"Você disse que é um líder Jack, então está na hora de agir como um". De repente, Hurley viu um barco se aproximando. Dele, saiu um rapaz que correu em direção aos sobreviventes. Sayid o interceptou e pulou em cima dele. Sawyer gritou dizendo para deixar o garoto em paz e o ajudou a se levantar. Era Karl que vinha trazendo o recado de que os Outros estavam chegando naquela mesma noite e contou tudo o que sabia aos sobreviventes. Jack ficou sem saber o que fazer, pois barracas ainda não estavam prontas, mas Sayid deu a idéia de atirarem na dinamite para explodir as tendas. Então, Jack decidiu que todos os sobreviventes iriam para a Torre de Rádio com Rousseau, mas três ficariam para atirar nas barracas, enquanto Charlie e Desmond seguiriam para a Estação Espelho. Mais tarde, Sayid acompanhava os treinamentos de Bernard para ser o segundo atirador, quando Jack se aproximou e pediu que ele levasse logo os sobreviventes até a Torre de Rádio, mas o muçulmano negou, dizendo que quem faria isso seria Jack. O médico não gostou nada e insistiu em ficar, mas Sayid disse que se ele era o Líder, precisava começar a se comportar como um. thumb|right|200px|Sayid preso, como refém dos Outros. Enquanto os sobreviventes se preparavam para deixar a praia, Sayid cuidava dos últimos detalhes do ataque aos Outros. Jack foi ver como andavam as coisas e o muçulmano disse que tinha feito o melhor que pôde e pediu ao médico que não retornasse à praia em hipótese nenhuma, caso ocorresse alguma coisa, pois porque ele estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para garantir que todos fossem resgatados. Naquela noite, Sayid e os outros atiradores se posicionaram para aguardar a chegada dos Outros. Na hora certa, iniciaram os tiros. Sayid e Bernard acertaram seus alvos, levando alguns Outros pelos ares, mas Jin não conseguiu, pois estava muito longe de seu alvo. Isso fez com que os outros reagisse e fizessem o coreano e marido de Rose de reféns. Diante disso, Sayid também foi obrigado a se render. Tom contatou Ben para contar o que tinha havido e o Líder dos Outros mandou que matasse Jin, como uma forma de obrigar os demais a contarem para onde tinham ido os sobreviventes. Sayid percebeu e tentou prevenir Bernard, mas foi surrado por um dos Outros. O dentista então, acabou contando que todos tinham seguido para a Torre de Rádio. No dia seguinte, os três atiradores continuavam reféns, até que, de repente, Hurley apareceu em sua Kombi e atropelou um dos Outros. Sayid aproveitou que aquele que tomava conta dos reféns se distraiu e o dominou, quebrando seu pescoço usando apenas as pernas. O Outro que sobrou, Tom, acabou sendo assassinado por Sawyer. Mais tarde, Hurley contatou Jack através do rádio e contou que todos estavam sãos e salvos. 4ª Temporada thumb|left|185px|Sayid esperando no helicóptero. Sayid ajudou Desmond a tirar seu barco da água e escutou, junto com os outros, sobre a morte de Charlie. Ele, Juliet, Hurley e Sawyer discutiram sobre avisar Jack ou não e Sayid era contra o aviso. Ele e seu grupo foram até a parte da frente do avião, como o combinado com Jack e lá, ele e Sawyer ajudaram a separar a briga de Jack e Locke. Na escolha entre um dos grupos, Sayid preferiu ficar com Jack, o grupo que acredita nos tripulantes do cargueiro. No dia seguinte, o grupo de Jack, incluindo Sayid volta para a praia. Lá, o iraquiano pergunta a Juliet por que Ben acredita que o pessoal do cargueiro querem lhes fazer mal. A loira responde que Ben é um mentiroso e sempre faz coisas assim, então pausa e sugere que pode ser porque eles realmente estão em perigo. Ela e Sayid pegam as armas e vão para a floresta encontrar Jack e Kate. Eles encontram Jack e Kate em desvantagem contra Miles e Daniel. Sayid e Juliet atiram para convencer de que realmente estão lá. Dan e Miles então, entregam suas armas. Enquanto estão indo procurar Charlotte, Sayid tenta pegar informações dos dois. Ele descobre que Daniel é físico, mas Miles não lhe dá informações. Quando o grupo encontra Frank e seu helicóptero, Sayid checa todo o helicóptero e diz que, apesar de alguns danos, o helicóptero está apto a voar. Sayid reza sobre o corpo de Naomi, fechando os olhos dela e cobrindo seu rosto com um cobertor. Após fazer algumas perguntas, Sayid decide que quer estar no helicóptero quando ele sair. Porém, ele é convocado a trazer Charlotte de volta à equipe do cargueiro. Miles e Kate insistem em ir junto. Ao chegaram à Vila dos Outros, eles encontram Hurley amarrado ao armário de Juliet. Depois de libertá-lo, Hurley diz que a Equipe Locke abandonou ele lá. Sayid então explora a casa de Ben, eventualmente movendo uma prateleira de livros e encontrando uma passagem secreta em uma sala cheia de roupas, passaportes, e dinheiro de todos os países. Abrindo um passaporte, ele vê uma foto de Ben acima do nome de "Dean Moriarty." Ao sair da sala, Sayid se encontra com uma arma apontada pra ele. Locke coloca Sayid na sala de jogos com Ben, que ridiculariza ele por ser tão idiota em ser capturado. thumb|right|200px|Sayid fugindo com Minkowski. Ben conta a Sayid que ele deve confiar nele, e Sayid rebate com "o dia que eu confiar em você será o dia em que venderei minha alma". Locke entra na sala de jogos, onde ele se desculpa pelas ações de sua equipe. Sayid então propõe uma troca: Miles por Charlotte. Locke concorda, e Sayid deixa Kate e Miles com a Equipe Locke enquanto ele retorna ao helicóptero com Charlotte. Frank dá a Sayid, Desmond, e o corpo de Naomi uma carona no helicóptero, e eles saem da ilha. Quando Sayid olha para a ilha de cima, ele se torna mais emocional. Depois, no helicóptero, Sayid está presente quando Frank segue a direção 305 e entra no centro de uma tempestade. Desmond sofre efeitos colaterais da viagem e depois de viajar de volta para 1996, perde sua memória atual. Sayid mantém Desmond sob controle até Frank pousar o helicópeto na fragata. No Cargueiro Keamy and Omar, dois homens da fragata, levam Desmond para ser examinado por um médico. Sayid contata Jack, Juliet, Daniel e Charlotte e conta sobre o problema de Desmond. Daniel diz a Sayid que precisa falar com Desmond. Sayid e Frank vão até a enfermaria, onde o médico está examinando Desmond. Sayid entrega o telefone a Desmond, enquanto tenta manter Keamy e Omar fora da sala. Desmond tenta conseguir toda a informação necessária de Daniel antes de Keamy e Omar entrarem e Sayid, Desmond e Minkowski ficam todos trancados na sala juntos. Os três conseguem sair da sala, graças à ajuda de alguém do barco. Eles vão até a sala de comunicação, onde Desmond poderá ligar para Penelope Widmore, sua namorada. Os fios foram sabotados, mas Sayid é capaz de fazer o telefone funcionar de novo, então Desmond liga para Penelope, restaurando sua memória e salvando sua própria vida. thumb|left|200px|Sayid confrontando Ray. Depois, Sayid é levado a sala médica com Desmond. Quando Frank vai levar comida para os dois ele diz que eles estão alí por terem entrado na sala de rádio e não pela morte de Minkowski. Frank da feijões em lata e Sayid pergunta o que aconteceu. O piloto diz que eles estão tendo problemas na cozinha e quando Sayid diz que quer falar com o capitão, Frank responde que é melhor ele não querer. Mais tarde, Sayid está comendo os feijões e alguém joga um bilhete para dentro da sala. Desmond avisa Sayid e o iraquiano abre o bilhete que está escrito: Não confiem no Capitão. Ray leva os dois para fora para conhecerem o capitão. Enquanto Desmond observa Regina pular do navio, Sayid confronta Ray para saber do helicóptero. Quando Regina pula, todos vão até o lado do navio e é aí que aparece o capitão. Ele se apresenta como Gault e conta para eles que Charles Widmore é o dono do navio. Gault mostra a caixa preta do vôo 815 para eles e Sayid quer respostas, mas Gault não dá. Ray os leva para uma outra sala e Sayid vê a precariedade da sala, cheia de baratas e com mancha de sangue na parede. Quando Ray chama o faxineiro Johnson para limpar o faxineiro exita, mas vai limpar. Quando ele se aproxima, Sayid e Desmond chocam-se ao verem que Johnson é, na verdade, Michael. Mais tarde, Sayid confronta Michael no deck do cargueiro e pergunta como ele conseguiu subir à bordo. Michael recusa-se a divulgar qualquer informação, mas Sayid o confronta novamente na sala de máquinas do navio. Dessa vez, Michael passa as ordens para outro trabalhador da manutenção e assim ele, Sayid e Desmond podem conversar em particular. Sayid imediatamente segura Michael, bate com ele na parede, e quer saber como e porque ele está no cargueiro. Fora da tela, Michael aparentemente reconta a maior parte dos eventos que aconteceram após ele deixar a Ilha, e revela que agora está trabalhando como espião para Ben. Enfurecido, Sayid agarra Michael novamente e o leva ao alojamento do Capitão Gault. Sayid então revela a Gault que Michael é o homem responsável por sabotar os motores do navio e o equipamento de comunicação. Depois da Ilha Após deixar a Ilha sob circunstâncias desconhecidas, Sayid torna-se um membro dos 6 da Oceanic. Ele encontra e se casa com Nadia, mas logo após, ela é assassinada a mando de Charles Widmore por Ishmael Bakir. Ben encontra Sayid no Iraque e diz a ele essa informação. Sayid mais tarde encontra Bakir mantendo Ben sob a mira de uma arma, e ele atira em Bakir várias vezes, puxando gatilho mesmo quando a munição já havia acabado. Ele então pergunta a Ben quem mais deve matar, porque foram eles que tiraram a vida da amada dele e ele quer vingança. Ben diz a Sayid que ele deverá se manter em contato e vai embora, sorrindo. Depois de sair da ilha, Sayid é um membro dos 6 da Oceanic e revela ser um tipo de capanga de Ben Linus. A primeira introdução do flash-forward de Sayid é em um campo de golfe em Seychelles. Lá, depois de se identificar como uma pessoa rica e um membro dos 6 da Oceanic, ele dá um tiro no Sr. Avellino, matando-o. Um tempo depois ele conhece uma mulher chamada Elsa em uma cafeteria. Eles tem uma breve relação até que ela descobre que Sayid vai matar o chefe dela. Ela atira no ombro dele e conta a seu chefe no telefone que ela vai arrancar informações dele. Sayid joga um objeto no espelho, quebrando-o e divergindo a atenção de Elsa para aquilo, então ele pega sua arma e a mata com um tiro. Sayid vai para um hospital de animais, onde ele se encontra com Ben, que cuida de sua ferida. Ben lembra Sayid que o trabalho que eles estão fazendo é para proteger "seus amigos," e diz que ele tem outra pessoa para Sayid matar. Sayid protesta dizendo que "eles" agora sabem que ele está indo matá-lo, mas Ben responde apenas, "Ótimo." Curiosidades *Sayid foi o sétimo personagem a ter um flashback. *Sayid foi o terceiro personagem a ter um flashforward. *Episódios com Sayid totalizam até agora 63. *Sayid já matou mais de dois Outros, Jason e um número desconhecido nas explosões. *No flashback de Sayid enquanto fazia parte do exército iraquiano, a insígnia no ombro dele consiste em duas estrelas (similar ao Major-General dos EUA) assumindo um posto de Mulazim Awwal. Mais tarde, o nível dele muda para um desenho de algo parecido com uma águia (possivelmente por ele ter sido promovido) chamada de Ra'id, isso pode significar que ele pulou o nível de Naqib, que consiste em três estrelas. * , próximo mas não exatamente o mesmo, pode significar Honroso para um descendente do profeta Muhammad. * O sobrenome de Sayid, Jarrah ( : جراح), originalmente significa 'Cortador" ou um 'Ofensor'. Em tradicional, é atualmente a tradução para a palavra 'Cirurgião'. * Os nomes Sayid / Said tem um parentesco com o teórico literário, crítico e filósofo Palestino-Americano, (em Árabe: إدوارد سعيد ). Entre outros livros relacionados ao tópico, Edward W. Said escreveu Orientalismo; um livro que reflete a colonização e como os colonizadores de uma nova terra começaram a chamar os habitantes originais de "os Outros". * Sayid compartilha o nome com o seqüestrador (Uma das várias formas do nome "Sayid"), que comandou e provocou a queda do Vôo 93. *De todos, apenas um episódio centrado em Sayid foi seguido por um episódio centrado em Claire. *Sayid é considerado por muitos fãs de Lost o mais equilibrado dos sobreviventes, e é altamente considerado por ser o melhor a julgar os personagens, veja: UrbanDictionary.com para Sayid. * Sayid pode ser visto na TV ao fundo do escritório do Exército Americano, onde o pai de Kate trabalha no episódio . * Sayid foi o primeiro membro da Seção Intermediária a ouvir os sussurros (veja Sawyer, Shannon, Charlie). * O nome do pai de Sayid, Hassan, assim como a data de aniversário e os locais foram todos obtidos pelos detalhes do passaporte como visto através do Website da Oceanic. * Sayid serviu por 5 anos na . * Sayid procurou Nadia por 7 anos. * Contrariando a fé dele no Islamismo (e a dedicação a Nadia), Sayid e Shannon fizeram sexo antes do casamento, o que é proibido pela religião . Porém, se isso significa que ele não é muito devoto ou que os roteiristas cometeram um erro ao escrever o personagem, isso ainda será visto. Deve-se notar, porém, que o casamento é uma construção social, e Sayid agora se encontra em um arranjo social onde o casamento sancionado pelo Islamismo não é factível, ele é a única forma de autoridade Islâmica na Ilha. *Sayid agora sabe que Sawyer matou um homem na Austrália. * No linha do tempo pós-escotilha, Sayid é visto usando um compasso na Terceira temporada, aparentemente não afetado por qualquer magnetismo da ilha. * Sayid precisa de Shannon para traduzir a mensagem de Rousseau em Pilot, Parte 2 porque ele não fala Francês. Mais tarde, em Enter 77 revela-se que ele trabalhou em Paris como chefe de cozinha. Perguntas não respondidas * Por que ele não lê o manual de operações DHARMA e aprende sobre todas as estações na Ilha? * Sayid realmente torturou Amira? * O que é o "Incidente em Basra" a que Juliet se refere? Category:Personagens Category:Passageiros do Vôo 815 Category:Sobreviventes da Seção Intermediária Category:Maridos